


Duet of September

by Takumi_the_Tank_Engine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/M, Gen, Pickles - Freeform, These two have very sweet supports, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takumi_the_Tank_Engine/pseuds/Takumi_the_Tank_Engine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cadences of their personalities brought them together. A series of Hisame/Ophelia short stories to celebrate their shared month of birth, with a new one published every other day of September.</p><p>(10/8 #15 - Hisame joins Ophelia on a chosen quest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pickle Knights of Nohr

The Pickle Knights of Nohr  
XXX

Hisame swung the practice katana with refined force, scarcely missing Ophelia, who had sidestepped it with cygnal grace. The book carefully perched on her outstretched hand was wide open when she exclaimed, “Ember of Hope!”

A small spit of fire didn’t directly hit Hisame, but it did elicit a hiss of pain when it grazed his neck. He gritted his teeth and swung again, this time managing to score a clean hit on Ophelia’s shoulder. Hisame barely managed to deflect the next shot from her ember tome before another shot, with an exclamation of “Flames of Light,” hit his sleeve squarely, catching it on fire.

Hisame recoiled at the sight and pulled away from the fight, then blew it as hard as he could, leaving nothing but a few dying ashes and charred cotton in its wake. “Hisame, did I smite you? In that blast of flame was the power of a thousand candles!”

He glanced down at his sleeve, feeling a rushing sense of indignity. The uniform itself was still usable, but if one saw it, they could see it as a sign of weakness. Nonetheless, he looked to Ophelia with a slight smile on his face. “No need to worry, Ophelia. Your Ember spell was the perfect strength - not enough to destroy me, but enough to win this match.”

She winked. “Or perhaps you stand mightily enough to resist its true power, hmhmhm?”

Hisame patted his sleeve once to make rid it of the remaining ashes. “Er, something like that. I think your action this round was superior, though, Ophelia. You win today’s matches, considering our tie before this.” That meant, of course, that Ophelia got to choose the activities for the day.

“Truly?” She laughed once. “In that case, let us join hands on yet another adventure. Today, we shall become one team, bringing delectable pickles to all.”

Hisame cringed back a bit, though his heart skipped a beat at the mention. “You’re choosing to do something with… with them? Might I ask why?”

“A chosen one must be versed in all, silly Hisame,” Ophelia replied, some amusement in her tone. “Among the skills of a heroine is being the creator of fine pickles!” Her own confidence grew a bit muted as she added, “Don’t you adore pickles with everything you’ve got?”

A blush rose to Hisame’s cheeks as the words tumbled out of her mouth, and he bristled. “You don’t need to say it like that!”

Ophelia giggled. “You misunderstand. If anyone can be the mentor who teaches me about their briny goodness, it’s you. With the knowledge you bestow upon me, I’ll become the greatest pickle knight in all of the land.”

“A pickle knight, huh…? People seldom show such an interest in my hobby. Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been uncertain. Being the greatest pickler is the only way for me to be the greatest heroine of light of all!” A determined look settled over her features.

“That… It’s the greatest way of becoming a chosen one I’ve ever heard of.” Hisame smiled calmly, though inwardly he felt quite excited. “It’d be sin not to help the chosen one. Come, and I’ll demonstrate.” With a moment of hesitation, he added, “Perhaps I’ll indulge you and become your fellow ‘pickle knight.’”

Even the prospect of spending the afternoon with his lovelies didn’t quite match Ophelia’s brightened expression in his favorite things to happen that day.


	2. Nyx'd

Nyx'd  
Hisame is confronted by Ophelia's mother.

XXX

“I think that’s good enough for today,” Hisame said, sheathing his sword and wiping the sweat from his brow, “Thank you again for your aid, Ophelia.”

“It was my pleasure, Sir Hisame.” Ophelia smiled, bowing dramatically, “Surely not a Nohrian mage nor a Hoshidan diviner will have any hope of even singing a hair on your head.”

Hisame chuckled a bit, “I guess we’ll see tomorrow. Goodnight, Ophelia.”

“I wish you a most pleasant evening too, Hisame. May the stars watch over you as you visit their realm.” She waved, before merrily heading off to the girls’ quarters. 

Hisame couldn’t help but glance after her ever-shrinking form as she headed off into the night. Thoughts of the previous training exercises playing through his mind. It had been a fruitful experience, but also an enjoyable one. He’d found himself enjoying just being around her (even if half the time he had no clue what she was saying). She was just as dedicated to becoming a “chosen one” as he was to improving his own skills. ...plus it didn’t hurt that she was pretty cute, too.

“Just what are you doing, child?”

The venom on the last word made Hisame swallow, as a shiver ran through his entire body. He turned around as casually as possible, and met eyes with Nyx. While she may have been about a head shorter than Hisame, the presence she carried more than doubled it. The large, black wings, the ornate design around her neck and shoulders, and not to mention her sharp eyes and and always-furrowed brow, it was easily enough to look past the fact she looked even younger than Ophelia. “Oh, good evening, Ms. Nyx. I was just training with Ophelia for tomorrow’s mission, ma’am.”

Nyx’s stare continued to chill Hisame, though he dared not let that on. He had nothing to hide from her. “Is that so? Why would you need to train with my daughter, of all people?”

Hisame cleared his throat, “That’s quite simple. I’m not very good at avoiding or resisting magic-based attacks, and I wanted to improve in that particular field.”

“I see… Did Ophelia volunteer?”

“No, ma’am. I asked her about it, and she agreed as she was also struggling with resisting physical attacks. It was beneficial for both of us.”

“Hmph. Good. That’s question one out of the way.”

‘Question one?!’ Hisame swallowed again, “What’s else?”

Without warning, Nyx grabbed Hisame’s arm and pulled him down far enough to meet her at eye-level. “Question two: Why were you staring at her?”

“Staring..? What do you mean?” 

“As she was going to her room just now, you were staring after her. I don’t appreciate people leering at my daughter, you know. Lest I remind you what happened with Soleil…”

Hisame gave a light gasp, remembering the terrified look in Soleil’s eyes a few days after pursuing Ophelia. “I remember, ma’am. But I assure you, my intentions were pure. It’s late, you see, and sometimes Sophie’s steed, Avel, runs amok and often tramples unsuspecting soldiers going back to their quarters.”

Nyx’s gaze narrowed, but she released her hold on him. “I don’t believe you for a minute, so take this as a warning. If I catch you doing anything inappropriate with my daughter, you will get ten times worse than what Soleil ever got.”

Hisame nodded, “Yes ma’am. I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

The young woman grunted before heading off in the same direction Ophelia had taken, leaving Hisame more worn out and afraid than any battle with a Faceless.

XXX


	3. Arcane Scription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia and Hisame disagree.

Scribe

_ Ember of Light _

_ Glittering Death Blow _

_ Shooting Star _

_ Dazzling Gleam _

These were the last four terms on Ophelia’s long list, written on a parchment that was in front of Ophelia at the library study. Her quill worked without a stop as more impressive names ran through her head. Doubtless, she’d need to find excellent points in the battle to shout them.

Footsteps came closer on the wooden floor. “Oh, a subject to test my attack names on? ...What light is this? Hisame, knight of pickles, arrives from the woodworks!”

Hisame jumped at being regarded, putting a hand on his forehead to sweep his bangs out of the way. Then he relaxed with a small smile. “I never took you for the type to work so diligently on homework.” He began walking closer.   


“A chosen maiden must always take on her responsibilities,” she replied with a wink.

He grew close enough to look over her shoulder. Ophelia kept writing as he did so, mostly to mark down the latest  _ amazing  _ name (Lunar Blessings). She knew it’d elicit a compliment from anyone, and she revelled in praise (who said a chosen one had to be humble?). “What do you think of my amazing appellations?”

“...It’d be a lot better if I could actually read them.”

“Huh?!”

Hisame put his finger at the start of a word and concentrated. The words written were  _ Spark of Blessed Power.  _ “Gods… Is it ‘snack on picnic tower?’ I’ve never heard of that place before in my life.”

Ophelia emphatically tapped the words with her quill. “Of course not. Behold, it says ‘Spark of Blessed Power.”

“Ah… that’s make more sense.” Hisame smiled slightly again. “That’d fit the syllable count of a haiku. But this next entry seems to be at  _ least _ nine words.”

“The next entry is ‘The Grandest Beam of Lightning.’ It is five words, not nine. And half of the words are under four letters.” Ophelia pouted.

Hisame sighed heavily and pulled away. “Gods, you have the worst handwriting I’ve ever seen. How you can even read it is a mystery.”

Ophelia turned in her seat, glaring. “Insults thou my penmanship?!”

“It’s not an insult if it’s true, Ophelia,” deadpanned Hisame. “I would offer some lessons, but I don’t think the Dawn Dragon could bless your hand enough to make this legible.”

“If you offered, I don’t think I would accept,” Ophelia retorted wryly. “Perhaps you need to learn to read arcane scription better, Hisame of the closed mind.”

Hisame took a step back. “Closed mind? Goodness, I don’t think I even  _ want  _ to help you any more.”

“...Perhaps it would be prudent for you to escape to higher grounds; I am closer than a hair’s breadth from unleashing the power of Missiletainn upon your uninitiated rear.”

“You stay away from me with that book,” Hisame replied, taking several steps back. He was reminded sorely of his low resistance to magic - it would take three lightning bolts to land him in the healer’s tent, and only one to wound his pride. “Nobody could read that… what did you call it, ‘arcane scription?...But if you read them to me, I could write the names on a separate piece of parchment. That way, everyone will be able to read them and hail your… er, g-genius?”

Ophelia fixed him with a look, the gears in her head working to figure out if that was indeed a good idea. Then she hummed. “You’ve got a point, Hisame. Only one with blessed eyes like my own would be able to decipher such beautiful handwriting. For the sake of history and my legacy, I shall take you up on your offer!”

Hisame looked a bit surprised at the sudden shift from anger to pride. Then he cast his gaze to the ground. “Well… I’ll find some ink, and we can get started. We wouldn’t want your ‘legacy’ or what-not be tainted by not acting in the moment.”

  
“Of course not. I thank you for your insight. Make haste - we have a long night ahead of us!”


	4. A String Tied to his Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia has a proposal for Hisame.

“Luminary uppercut!” Ophelia shouted. A large blue bolt of Lightning magic sped right towards the attacking archer, knocking him to his backside before he could get off a single shot.

“Allow me!” Hisame shouted, before rushing past Ophelia and finishing the bow-wielding poacher off with a single strike from his iron sword.

“Thank you, sir Hisame of pickles,” he heard Ophelia say as he ran back to her position, “I am quite sure we’ve finished dispatching the brutish lot of them.”

“I think you’re right,” Hisame said, wiping his brow, “How many have you taken out?”

“Six. You?”

“Tch, blast. That was my fourth.”

Ophelia giggled, “Well, between us that’s ten. Not worthy of song, but still a fine day’s work.”

“Good. I’m sure we’ll beat my parents, at least. No doubt mother got herself caught in a fish trap, and father’s fishing her out.”

Ophelia’s giggles turned to full-on laughter, “Oh gods. And with a string tied to his katana?”

Hisame let out a little chuckle at the thought of his father tying a string to his sword to rescue his wife. It was no doubt a genuine possibility. After they started off for the meeting point, he asked, “What do you think you’re parents are up to?”

Ophelia rubbed her chin, as if in deep thought before replying, “No doubt making waste of these dastard ruffian poachers, who have no chance against their undying love.”

“Hm. Suppose so…”

Ophelia sighed, longingly, “Someday I hope our love can be that unstoppable, resilient to mere blades and magic.”

Hisame nearly tripped over his own feet in complete surprise, his cheeks turning bright red. “Erm, yes… perhaps.”

Without much warning, Ophelia stopped walking, appearing to be deep in thought. Hisame stopped right next to her. “Is something wrong, Ophelia?”

She turned to look at him, an unusually serious and determined expression on her face. “Hisame, may I please take your hand?”

The swordsman’s eyes widened, “E-excuse me?!”

“Please? This is of the utmost importance,” Her voice was stern, but still noticeably caring.

Reluctantly, he held out his right hand, Ophelia holding it in both of her own. As a mage, her hands were noticeably softer and thinner than Hisame’s own, but he was well aware of the power behind them. Ophelia’s next move, however, was even more shocking than her request.

She took a deep breath, got down on one knee, and gazed directly into Hisame’s own. “Sir Hisame of Hoshido; as we have been courting for almost two months now, I feel that I must ask of you the most ultimate and sacred requests one human can ask of another.”

Hisame swallowed, “Yes?”

Ophelia shut her eyes tightly, “Will… you do me the honor of being my husband? So that we may further to nourish our love even beyond courtship?”  
Hisame’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his mouth agape, as his mind tried to comprehend the words she’d just spoken. “You...what?!”

Ophelia got up from her position, frowning upon releasing Hisame’s hand, “I’m asking you to join me in the union of marriage. Is that difficult to understand?”

Hisame closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “This is rather sudden, yes.”

“Perhaps a bit, but I simply cannot wait any longer. Milord’s aunt was wed at fourteen years of age, and you will be fourteen this very month!”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to be married,” he sighed, clutching his sword, “I am fond of you, Ophelia. You’re the most dear thing in the world to me. But I…” his brow furrowed, “I refuse to marry you until this war is over. I dread to think what would happen if one of us came to fall in battle.”

“I see…” Ophelia sighed, biting her lip.

“But…” Hisame’s lips curled into a grin, “I thank you for the proposal, though. I’m quite flattered.”

Ophelia grinned, “Then perhaps someday, after this war is over, we may truly be husband and wife? And combat the forces of evil and fight in the name of delicious pickles?”

“Absolutely.”


	5. A Light in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame learns a valuable lesson from an unexpected source.

A Light in the Night  
Dark peaks loomed all around the peace army, as if entrapping them in their haunting presence. A stiff breeze was near-continuous at that height, giving way to all sorts of strange, untraceable sounds and dancing shadows. Visibility was terrible.

The place was haunted, which made it all worse. Hisame hated ghosts, he hated the cold, and he hated showing weakness.

There was a loud noise. He started, taking his katana out of its sheath and whipping around to face the sound. It was only when he saw an entirely alive person, Soleil, emerge from the darkness. A smile was on her face, as always. “Hisame, are you scared already? We haven’t even left camp yet.”

“I’m not scared. And what do you want?”

Hisame had to admit, he’d never understood Soleil. She just seemed to do whatever vulgar thing she wanted without restraint. That went both for her flirting and for her taking clothes off whenever she felt like it.

“Turn that frown upside down - the night’s only getting started! We’re on the roster together, so we’ll be heading south in a trio. I know the dark scares you, but we’re lucky enough to get a-”

“I’m not afraid of the dark, thank you.” He sheathed his katana once again, but kept his hand on its hilt.

To his surprise, Soleil’s smile only grew. “If you’re not afraid of the dark, I hope that our mage is. Her name is Ophelia; she’s so cool, but so cute too! Do you think she’d hug me in fear if a monster suddenly jumped out? That’d be amazing...”

Hisame lost the very last shred of hope that he didn’t even know he still had. To be spending the cold, scary night with Soleil of all people while Soleil was flirting would be a truly monumental level of bad. Ophelia was the only good thing to be seen - she was interesting. “Ugh. Do what you will, but at least try to focus on the mission.”

“Hello, Team Harbingers of Peace!” Hisame jumped slightly and looked over to see Ophelia, an orb of light emanating before her.

Their group finally met in the middle. Hisame had to admit, there was something pleasant about seeing Ophelia’s smile, lit by Missiletainn, in a night poised to be so bad.

The only thing rivaling the light radiating from the tome was Soleil’s face. “Oh, oh wow. Um, hey there, Ophelia… You’re looking extra-radiant this evening.”

“I do have the stars in my destiny, but it’s time to eradicate the beasts inhabiting this haunted sanctuary.”

“Indeed,” Hisame spoke up, already feeling disgruntled. “If you both have everything, we’d best be on our way.”

“I am prepared.”

“Me too,” Soleil confirmed. We’re heading south for about two miles.” Soleil motioned in the direction behind her. “If we start at a quick pace, we should be back before midnight.”

“There’s no need to let this crazy diversion effect tomorrow,” Hisame all but muttered. “Let’s get going.”

XXX  
With a short scream, Hisame threw his weight into his blade’s hit, sending his katana plunging into the Faceless’ chest. It crumbled to the ground before disintegrating.

Behind him, another shot of magic sounded, a boom which destroyed the final Faceless, which had sickly yellow skin and a ghostly visage about it. 

Hisame’s heart drummed in his chest, even as Soleil flew in and destroyed it with a spinning slash.

They all stood there panting for several beats before Ophelia spoke, tone slightly shaky. “Another beast crumbles at the feet of the dynamic duo of chosen ones.”

Hisame swallowed down his own mounting discomfort when Soleil put an arm around Ophelia’s shoulders. “That’s just what partners do,” she said, a playful undertone to the words.

He decided to phrase the obvious just then. “You sounded quite consterned saying that, Ophelia. Are you getting cold?”

Ophelia looked over to him, as if thinking, for a moment. “Not enough to deter me from our goal.”

“Ya sure?” Soleil piped up, “I can lend ya my shirt, if you want. These sleeves are amazing.”

‘Gods! Does she have any concept of the word “decency”?’ Hisame thought to himself, “No. Perhaps you can switch to your Fire tome for a bit?”

Ophelia frowned, “I thank you for the concern, but neither is required. Let us press onwar-”

Just then, a gigantic projectile swept through the air, just barely missing Ophelia but sending her swerving to the ground to dodge it. When it lodged itself in a nearby tree-trunk, Hisame noted with terror that it was a gigantic axe, a tomahawk.

Following it instantly was a duo of brigands, each with gigantic axes tucked on their backs. One had sun-darkened skin and a manic grin, while the other was an impassive Malig Knight, face covered by a mask. “Hey there girlie,” said one of them, looking to Ophelia, who was crumbled on the ground, Missiletainn clattering away.

“Stay away,” Hisame ordered as authoritatively as he could. His voice cracked, however, and he was shivering as he said it. “We’re trained to fight!”

The unmounted wyvern lord angled his intimidating spear towards Hisame just then. “Don't be gettin’ cocky there, squirt! You’ze all look rich. Hand us your armor and your weapons and just… come with us.”

Hisame got into a battle stance, his katana hot in his grip. Soleil, Hisame registered, did the same with her silver sword. “Why don’t you make us? We’ll knock you out, scurvy dogs,” she challenged, actually sounding confident.

As if in response, a blood-curdling shriek sounded, and the sound of large, leathery wings flapping followed soon. A dark shadow rose out of the trees just behind the axemen, . ‘Oh gods!’ 

A large, black wyvern landed between Hisame and the villains. “We’d like ya ta meet Matilda,” the wyvern lord said, voice rather low. “She’ll be dining on you lot tonight if you don’t do what we say.”

Hisame’s mind began to race, his eyes fixed on the wyvern as Soleil held a stare-down with both wyvernmen. While he’d seen several of the reptiles at the fortress (and often having to turn down rides from Princess Camilla), seeing one so close and as an enemy, was utterly terrifying. His limbs locked up - he was all but paralyzed in his fear.

All he could think of was how they’d be dead, standing off against them or trying to outpace a wyvern. Trying to do anything to the riders would only inflame the wyvern, which was working its jaw, as if thinking about eating.

“Let us go, or you’ll regret it.” Soleil’s tone was much darker and more serious than usual. Her sword hand was going to her belt, either to sheath her sword in surrender or to choose a lighter blade to fight. Either way, what in the gods was she thinking?

It happened so quickly that it was practically a blur. There was a clang of a sword falling to the ground, and a blur as Soleil ran straight at the wyvern. “Hyah!” In a swift motion, the blur stabbed at the wyvern’s chest, causing the beast to release another chilling screech, swinging its gigantic head around before taking flight.

The swipe had missed. The men were furious.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” said the lord, taking a single slow step forward. “A wyvern never forgets a smell. We’ll have you dead and digested by morning once we tell the boss to send a fleet after you.”

Then they took off in pursuit of the dragon. Hisame was standing in stunned silence, staring at Soleil. She glared after them for a few beats after they left, then tossed her second sword to the ground.

A wyrmslayer. Of course.

Instantly she was at Ophelia’s side, crouching at her side and hoisting her up, holding her in the bridal style. “Ophelia, are you okay?! Gods, that fall didn’t hurt you, did it? Can you stand?”

“That was incredible,” Ophelia responded, pulling herself out of the carry. “Your plan was radiant! Under these stars, you are the chosen protector of the maiden of light.”

Hisame couldn’t help his own intense discomfort as Soleil blushed, and Ophelia looked at her with both admiration and excitement. Soleil was about to bumble out a response, but Ophelia moved to pick up Missiletainn.

“Th-thank you for saving us, Soleil,” Hisame muttered, bowing in respect, “I’m sorry I was incapacitated.”

Soleil smiled easily over at him. “No sweat, Hisame. I know you didn’t grow up around wyverns that much.” Then she returned her attention to Ophelia. “Now, are you sure you’re okay?

Hisame couldn’t help the thought, ‘She really is so singleminded,’ as Ophelia responded with a nod and a few poetic words.

Yet one couldn’t complain too much, when that dedication was what kept them alive for another day.

Hisame nodded, “Indeed. We’ll also need to report those brigands to Lady Corrin, before the fleet is assembled.”

“Oh yeah… Good thinking, Hisame. That too. And we can get Ophelia a blanket and maybe even some hot chocolate!” Soleil giggled. “Come on, let’s get going.”

It was amazing to Hisame that someone so misguided, so cheerful, so forward could be so quick-thinking, prepared, and simply talented with a sword.

Playing back Ophelia’s reaction in his head, he couldn’t help wondering if she had a point after all.


	6. Cooking by the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auras can be very telling.

“The ingredients meet with a distinctive splat, the sound resonating through the room. The next step has concluded, and it is time to commence the next step…”

“It would be nice if you weren't constantly hanging over my shoulder, Ophelia,” Hisame deadpanned. He didn't have to turn his head far to lock eyes with her.

“Nonsense! I am warding away evil spirits. T’would invite doom to all who eat this pastry if I stopped.”

An annoyed grunt. “And you distracting me won’t?”

“Nay verily!” Ophelia beamed, leaping with excitement. “It will clear your focus and push you to ever greater heights.”

“C-can you please stop hopping? You’re making me very nervous right now.”

Ophelia stopped her jumping, unable to help feeling slightly put out. She leaned against the counter and smiled slyly. “Hopping and skipping is a sure way to clear bad auras,” she replied knowingly, as if knowing a secret.

Hisame lifted a spoon to stir the current blend in their pot, an amalgam of butter, chocolate, and cream. “While I appreciate your attempts to purify everything, I doubt that these ingredients have anything bad about them. Now, it’s time to crack the eggs. Would you like a go at it?”

A picnic basket of eggs were right beside their ingredients, each a slightly different shape and size to Ophelia. Ophelia narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to the eggs, scrutinizing. Hisame sighed, as if finally being exasperated. “They’re all the same kind of egg, Ophelia. Pick one.”

“Hush! I see many differences. ”Ophelia after another beat, she added, “There is one that is unlike the others.”

Hisame opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, sighing and crossing his arms. Ophelia returned to scrutinizing the eggs. All were a different color, with different dull feelings about them… Yet one had a slightly redder, more urgent feel to it. One could ponder what it could mean…

“I have found the outlying egg!” she proclaimed, pulling one egg off of the top and perching it carefully in her fingers. “This egg differs from all of the others!”

Hisame gave it a cursory glance. “I assume you’ll be cracking this one?”

“Nay. Haven’t you been listening? This one is a very different egg… a pure egg with need of preservation.” Honestly, she didn’t know very well how the egg would be important, just that it would be.

“We’ll be needing all of those eggs if we’re to bake all of the cakes the army needs for the banquet,” he replied.

It shook Ophelia’s faith to hear him say that. Hisame had always been accepting of her supernatural connections, even though he wasn’t very attuned to it., She’d always wondered about her own abilities herself - her father was the most gifted Seer she knew, and he was attuned to the very thrum of his blood, every change in the darkness. She wasn’t half the Seer he was, and had to work very hard to See as much as he did, but there was some sense she was getting from it…

The egg twitched, and then cracked slightly on the top. Both teens made muted sounds of excitement as more cracks appeared on it, and then there was a soft chirp. “What light is this?” Ophelia asked, breathless. Then, by instinct, she reached down to where Missiletainn sat, on one of the distant counters of the kitchen, and softly called it to warmth.

A baby chick, not even the size of her hand, sprawled out, moist and cold but crawling towards Missiletainn’s pages. The sight of such a young, pure life shook something inside of Ophelia, compelling her to speak. “The aura’s source reveals itself - a new glorious life in the world!”

“Whoever brought these eggs must have gotten them mixed up with the rooster eggs... Er, astute observation, to have found it. I should have listened more.”

“Truer words haven’t been said. One’s aura never lies, does it?”


	7. Green stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As another wedding approaches, Hisame and Ophelia contemplate their future.

When Shiro announced his betrothal to Nina, it was certainly a momentous occasion. While there certainly were mixed marriages before this (Selena and Subaki’s were officially the first), seeing it continue on to the next generation was indeed a good sign. Hopefully to an even furthered future of peace between Hoshido and Nohr.

The joint Hoshido-Nohr base was abuzz with people rushing back and forth. Streamers were hung, the best cooks in the army were called forth, Princess Azura was called upon to marry the happy couple, it was hard to find someone not rushing about. Not only was this an interracial wedding, but a royal interracial wedding, and there would be no slacking for this day of all days. 

Among the multitude of tasks was getting the groomsmen and bridesmaids prepared. Oboro and Forrest had agreed to work on getting suits and dresses ready. This was where Ophelia found herself at the moment, in the backroom of the accessory shop with a number of her fellow chosen groomsmen and bridesmaids, including…

“I look ridiculous,” Hisame noted, looking over the white suit Forrest had made.

Said creator was behind him, shaking his head, “On the contrary. You look wonderful, Hisame. And it will contrast with Ophelia’s dress so well.”

Ophelia nodded, hoping to reassure her companion. “You look as bright and beautiful as the stars in the night sky.”

Hisame’s cheeks turned crimson, despite trying to look as professional as possible, “If Prince Shiro approves, then that’s all I require.”

“Shall we seek the groom-to-be out and ask him?” Ophelia suggested.

Hisame sighed, “I suppose.”

Both parties started for the door as Ophelia bid Forrest farewell.

Upon exiting, the two were greeted by a chilled breeze. Unusual for the fortress, but not unwelcome. Fortunately, Ophelia had opted not to wear her usual Sorceress uniform, instead wearing casual cold-weather clothes Forrest had made her. 

She looked up in the night sky, noting the ever-beautiful stars seemed just a bit brighter that evening. “They’re breathtaking, aren’t they Hisame?”

He glanced up, nodding, “They are pretty.”

Ophelia nodded, “Though, not nearly as beautiful as the Bride-to-be in her wedding gown.”

“Ah… Y-you saw her, then?”

“Yes. She was the very embodiment of radiance and beauty in that ceremonial gown.” Ophelia smiled, “I’m sure Shiro looked positively wonderful in his own sacred clothing.”

Hisame shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. I didn’t stay to see him.”

Ophelia’s eyes widened, “What?! You did not stay to see the groom in all of his majesty?!”

“No. I had to help rescue Mother from the banner she was hanging.”

“Ah… Darn. I suppose I will have to wait until tomorrow to catch a glimpse of his brilliance.”

“I suppose you will…” 

As the two walked along, Ophelia began to ponder. “Hisame?”

“Yes?”

Ophelia bit her lip, wondering how to go about a seemingly-innocent question. “Well… Do you ever ponder...if you’ll have a wedding?”

“I-I’ve…” Hisame cleared his throat, his cheeks quite red, “I haven’t really thought that much about it. What about you?”

Ophelia wasn’t quite sure what she should have expected, but the question returned to her was quite a surprise. “We’re kindred spirits in that regard, then. I have not thought much of it, either.”

“Ah, I see. It’s difficult to think about such things in the middle of a war.”

“Yes, quite.”

The two continued to walk through the snow for a silent few minutes, then Ophelia had a thought. “Hmm… I would absolutely adore an outdoor wedding beneath the celestial bodies in the sky.”

“Pardon?”

Ophelia furrowed her brow for a moment, before giggling, “Oh, excuse me, Hisame. I was merely thinking aloud.”

“Oh. I see.”

The two continued on just a bit farther, before Hisame spoke up. “If I had a wedding, I’d want my suit to be green.”

Ophelia gasped, “That would be wondrous! And fitting for Hisame of pickles!”

Hisame’s cheeks turned red, “N-not really because of that. I just like the color green. Though… I suppose that is because I like pickles.”

Ophelia couldn’t help but giggle, “I would love to see you in it.”

“Hopefully we’ll get the chance to see each other's weddings,” he said, solemnly.

“Or…” Ophelia mused, “Perhaps we will share that sacred day together.”

Hisame sighed, “Perhaps so.”

The two stood there for a few moments, contemplating the weight of the words they’d said, before Hisame spoke up again, “We should get going. We don’t want to catch colds.”

Ophelia nodded, and the two hurried off once again, into the dark, snowy night.


	8. Cloudy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudy days breed sentimentality.

Ophelia, as the daughter of the chosen hero and a chosen one herself, was aware that sometimes, supernatural things could and did happen. She also knew that these supernatural occurrences sometimes happened to her - in greater numbers than anyone else. Sometimes she would be drawn to people by some invisible force - some might just say Ophelia had a liking for these people, but she knew there had to be more to it than that.

It was these connections that gave her most of her friends. It gave her her job as Prince Forrest’s retainer, her conviction that she and Soleil were destined for greatness, and the mark upon her forearm.

Even her friend Hisame was no different. He was the son of one of her father’s many friends. Yet she felt something intangibly different - and exciting - about her dynamic with him, a slightly quicker beating of her heart and more determination to get it right than otherwise.

When she spotted him sitting under a tree, snacking on a plate of pickles, she approached him. “Greetings, pickle knight,” she said, taking a seat next to him.

Hisame swallowed his current mouthful and then cleaned his mouth with a napkin. He smiled, slightly amused. “Ah. Greetings to you as well, chosen one. How are you this afternoon?”

Ophelia settled next to him and pulled Missiletainn onto her lap. “I’ve just been searching for radiant ore with the esteemed Prince Kana.” ‘Yet another I am supernaturally connected to. Though not as strong as with his firstborn, my connections to Laslow’s lineage remain great.’ 

“In the castle springs or the mine?”

“Neither, in fact. If one travels by their compass rose, it’s in a Deeprealm due north of here. It’s got all sorts of ore.”

“It’s dangerous to head to a Deeprealm without asking permission,” Hisame said with a frown.

“Nonsense. A chosen one has much power.”

There was a slight stutter in his voice as he responded, “You surpass everyone else in confidence, anyway.”

‘If I were my father, perhaps that’d be effortless.’ “There’s no masking the swagger of a chosen heroine,” she replied. “The Dragons of Dawn and Dusk alike depend on the light of the dusk.”

“Hm. Good answer.” Hisame picked up another pickle, sprinkled something onto it, and then there was the audible crunch of him biting it. “It takes someone of special caliber to take on so much.”

“Why, of course. I’ve got all of the tools required of such a someone. And many of my comrades in arms are the perfect allies to achieve what it is I will achieve.”

“‘Many’ of them? I see.”

Silence followed, only broken by the sound of the boy munching on his pickled treats and Ophelia’s head gears turning. 

There weren't many more words, but when your friendship with someone was preordained, one didn't need words. Was it strange that it felt somewhat stifling on some days?

Being chosen brought with it a great responsibility, but she would only allow herself a few brief moments under the tree’s shade to be melancholy.


	9. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What constitutes a good story?

Story  
“Once upon a time, there were two islands in the center of a blue sea. These islands are called ‘tropical…’ they didn’t boil the corn or berries of Nohr, but instead juicy, flavorful fruits, such as “pineapples” and “jackfruit.” The temperature there was so hot and wet that sometimes it was like walking through a sauna!

 

Both islands had inhabitants. The first one had a blue tribe, and the other a red tribe. The two were the most cordial of friends, until a great disaster struck, shaking both islands to their cores. The islands then…”

 

“Hmm, if it were me, I’d better describe the tribesmen. Just using colors is simplistic. And these ‘tropical islands’ you refer to are only described by their fruits. Really, jackfruit? How fantastical.”

 

“They’re gigantic fruits that weigh more than a small child. And I believe the colors are symbolic.” Ophelia tapped the parchment. The illumination of it was ever-moving, lit only by a candle flame nearby. “I wanted to know how you’d describe the radiant hero coming to their rescue!”

 

Hisame blinked. “Eh? Oh, you mean how to continue it. It sounds like you want to introduce someone else, but you could just have these two help each other. That way you’ll be able to flesh them out more.”

 

“But how can the story reach a truly flawless end without a single hero? I’m writing an inspirational piece, a manual to heroism, not a dazzlingly accurate account of how many leaves are on each tree.”

Hisame chuckled softly. “I think your manner of speaking is more flowery than your writing. Usually it’s the opposite.”

 

“Hm, I suppose you have a point.” Ophelia giggled belatedly. “I shall improve this with the writ of a heroine in my edits, once I figure out how to introduce this protagonist.”

 

“If that’s how you wish to continue this piece, then that’s your choice.” It didn’t have to be a great story, after all. So long as it made the author happy, who else could judge?

 

And, he had to admit, seeing Ophelia giggle at all made him feel happy. Gods knew he didn’t want to think about how cute she was so intensely that he actually said something? Unacceptably embarrassing. “I do, but it would feel simply strange to add in a new character already, yet I don’t want to still the action. What could happen between then and now?”

 

“If you wanted to add more action, perhaps you could describe the destruction after the event?” After consideration, he rephrased it, “You could show the action immediately after the disaster, to show a tone of desperation.”

 

Ophelia blinked, her eyes glowing in the candlelight, then lit up. “Ingenious! The description both breaks through the gloom like a sun through clouds, while also heralding the arrival of the hero. It shall be more momentous than anything yet in the piece.”

 

She began writing down her story gain. Hisame watched as the end of her quill rubbed against the paper, leaving more of that barely-intelligible handwriting behind it as the rest of the story was printed.

 

Her unsubtle authoring and poor handwriting somehow made his heart accelerate, though. Perhaps it was worth more investigation.


	10. The Chosen Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame and Nyx head out to find the perfect gift for Ophelia's birthday.

Hisame’s heart beat seemed loud enough to cause an echo in the dark halls he’d trekked. A cold sweat trickled down his neck, his sweaty palm clasped around the handle of the Steel Katana he’d kept with him at all times, not that it’d do him any good here. Before him stood a large, wooden door, with ornate carvings etched into the wood, suiting of it’s inhabitants. He had heard eerie stories of ones who’d been beyond this door, and was very sure he’d heard screams of torture and agony coming from the walls when he’d passed by on his way to see his parents. He could just make out the names carved deep into the wood by the eerie glow of the lamps that flanked the door: Odin and Nyx.  
The second name was enough to send a chill through his spine, recalling his earlier confrontation with the woman. Those sharp eyes, cruel scowl, and the dark, yet familiar, hair had given him more than a few recurring nightmares. Surely no one would blame him if he turned tail and ran, opting to go alone.

No one but himself, that is. This was the most important task he’d ever gotten. He would see it through.

With steeled courage, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. 

The seconds crawled by, regret beginning to fill Hisame’s mind. Perhaps he shouldn't have even tried. What if they were deep in meditation or communing with some dark Nohrian spirits?

He’d soon find out, as he heard the familiar clacking of Dark Mage sandals against a wooden floor. The door swung open, revealing Ophelia’s father, Odin. There was a small comfort in seeing him answer the door, rather than Nyx, but it would delay the process. “Greetings, Samurai Hisame of Pickles,” Odin bowed low.

‘I see my reputation precedes me,’ Hisame thought, wincing just a bit. He bowed as well, “Good morning, Odin Dark of the Chosen heroes.” Hisame took a deep breath before continuing. “Is your wife here? I have matters of the utmost importance to discuss with her.”

“She is indeed. I shall get her for you, at once.” Odin closed the door slightly, and Hisame could hear him running towards another room of the house. It was then that he began to notice the stench of smoke. Before he could wonder what it was from (it was far too late for lunch and far too early for dinner), the woman he’d been searching for arrived rather abruptly.

Even in the light shining through the windows, there was something terrifying about Nyx’s appearance. She still wore her Sorceress’s uniform, despite having the day off, and while Hisame was the farthest thing from being attuned to magic or auras, there was no doubt Nyx carried an overpowering presence about her. “Why are you here, child?” She said upon seeing him.

Hisame cleared his throat once again, his eyes feeling the sharp gaze of Nyx’s own. “Miss Nyx. I greatly require your immediate aid. I wish to get Ophelia a present for her thirteenth birthday tomorrow, and… I need your help.”

Nyx’s gaze narrowed, “Surely you would know by now what to get her. I see you two together almost every day, don’t I? Or do you only spend time with her so that you may encroach upon her like that imbecile Soleil?”

“H-hardly, ma’am,” Hisame attempted to regain his composure, “While I had a general idea of what to get her, I was not sure if, perhaps, you or Odin Dark had acquired the same gift for her. In addition…” he took a deep breath. This was the moment he’d been dreading most of all, “I had hoped that it would give us the chance to get to know each other better.”

After what felt like five, long eternities, Nyx’s icy stare seemed to only glare daggers into Hisame’s very spirit. But he had to remain calm. He mustn’t falter. 

Just as he was beginning to wonder if she’d casted some hex of some kind, Nyx nodded. “Very well, child. We will go together. But first, I must retrieve something. Wait for me at the quarters’ entrance.”

Hisame nodded, feeling mildly relieved. “Yes ma’am.”

XXXXX

After a little less than ten minutes, Nyx finally arrived, a dark blue tome with a yellow lightning bolt bolt in her right hand. He wasn’t entirely sure why she’d brought it, though. They would just be visiting the stores around the fortress. ...then again, he could easily see her carrying it just about anywhere.  
“Let us depart at once, child,” Nyx said, “I still have preparations to attend to for tomorrow.”

“Of course, ma’am. I was thinking we could stop by the Nohrian weapons shop, first.”

“Well, then we’d better get moving.”

XXXXX

Upon entering the weapons shop, Hisame asked the shopkeeper on duty, Silas, for a list of the tomes they sold. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long to realize Ophelia owned pretty much every single one. At least twice. “Oh well,” Nyx dripped of sarcasm, “Guess there’s nothing here.”  
Hisame wouldn’t be deterred, grinning just a bit. “Nonsense. Ophelia is a master of magic, and that includes fan magic, as well. Let’s go to the Hoshido shop.”

Nyx groaned. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up."

Hisame thanked Silas, and the two moved on to the next store.

XXXXX

Perhaps it was his hundred or so visits to look at/buy new swords, or maybe it was just the lighter and warmer feel of the place, but Hisame had always found the Hoshido weapons shop a much more enjoyable place to visit. He practically knew every inch of the store better than the back of his own hand.  
Nyx seemed far less excited. "This is the Hoshido weapons shop, hm? I'm not impressed."

Hisame managed a smile, despite the twinge of anger at having one of his favorite places be critiqued by the mage. “Why don’t you look around a bit? It might grow on you.”

“Hmph. I doubt it.”

He sighed and went over to the front counter. He noted that Orochi was running the shop today, which usually meant a discount on magic. “Good day, Orochi.”

Orochi smiled, “Hello, Hisame. What can I do for you today?”

“I was wondering if I could look at the shop’s catalogue of magic. I wanted to get Ophelia a present for her birthday tomorrow.”

“Ah, well then,” Orochi quickly pulled out a slip of paper with writing on it, “There you go! Let me know if you want anything.”

“Thank you.”

Hisame headed back over to Nyx, and the two studied the list. “Does she have any of these,” he asked.

Nyx hummed, “Yes, she has most of these, too, I’m afraid. She’s been very interested in Hoshidan magic, as of late.”

“Blast…” Hisame muttered, “Perhaps we’ll have to go to Hoshido or Nohr themselves to find anything suitable,” he happened to glance at Nyx’s tome. “Where did you get that one? Maybe they’d have another.”

Nyx shook her head, “This is the only one of its kind. Believe me.”

“Ah, I see. Would the place you bought it have any other rare tomes?”

Nyx frowned, "I did not buy this anywhere, Child," she sighed, "Are you done here or do you wish to dawdle some more?"

Hisame sighed, “Let’s go.”

XXXXX

On the way out, Hisame asked, "So, how did you acquire that tome?"  
“It is forged from three Mjolnirs. Odin and Ophelia dubbed it the ‘Tholnir’.”

Hisame swallowed. That was one of the most powerful weapons in the entire army. “I see,” was about all he could manage. Hope seemed to be fading away. None of the shops had anything useful, they could not travel to Hoshido, Cheve, or Nohr at the moment, and an accessory just wasn’t an appropriate present.

As Hisame was trying to rack his brain for answers, Nyx let out a heavy sigh. “Look, why don’t you just leave it to us grown-ups?”

Hisame furrowed his brow, “No offense, ma’am, but I’m not willing to give up just yet.”

Nyx let out a wicked snicker, “Child, giving up isn’t a choice; it’s a reality. Where on earth could you find anything in this short amount of time? It’s almost time for dinner.”

“I have a small jar of pickles with me.” Hisame explained. “It should sustain me until tomorrow.”

“And what of sleep?”

“I can get a nap tomorrow after Ophelia’s party.”

Nyx groaned, “Urgh. Your stubbornness is infuriating,” she sighed, “Listen, I know somewhere that has tomes Ophelia doesn’t even know exist. I’ll take you there if I must.”

Hisame’s eyes widened, “You would?”

Nyx grumbled, “Yes, but we need to hurry and I don’t want to hear so much as a peep from you until we get there. Understood?”

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes ma’am!”

XXXXX

A couple hours later, Hisame found himself escorted by Nyx to the men's’ quarters, a dark blue tome in his hand, and a smile on his face. “Thank you again so much for your aid, Miss Nyx. Showing me that place and helping me pick this out.”  
"Hmmph," Nyx grunted, "you're welcome, I suppose. Just don't wait so long next time. Gods."

Hisame furrowed his brow. Had he heard that right? “Ma’am? Did you just use my name?”

For once, Nyx’s eyes widened, and her cheeks turned ever so pink in embarrassment. Though it quickly reverted back to her usual scowl, “Q-quiet, fool. A simple slip of the tongue is nothing to get excited over.”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

The two walked in silence for the remainder of the walk to Hisame’s quarters, leaving him deep in thought. He smiled to himself, pleased that his entire plan had worked out after all. He glanced over at the woman beside him. While there remained that aura of fear, he couldn’t deny he understood her, just a bit more.

“We’re here,” Nyx said when they’d arrived, “I hope you’re happy. I’m running late after taking you to that shop.”

“My apologies, Miss Nyx,” Hisame smiled, “Though, to be frank. I am quite happy, though not because you’re late, of course.”

“Hmmph.” Nyx crossed her arms, “Farewell, then, Hisame.”

“Good bye, Miss Nyx.”

With that, Hisame headed into his quarters to wrap the present, and Ophelia headed back to her own quarters.

 

XXXXX

Upon entering the small set of rooms Nyx called “home”, she was almost immediately greeted by Ophelia. “Mother! Welcome back! Where were you?”  
“Oh, I was out keeping my eye on that Hisame boy you’re always talking about.”

Ophelia’s cheeks turned bright red, “Wh-what?! No I don’t, Mom! I-I mean… Th-that’s a most agregious hyperbole, Dear Mother.”

Nyx giggled at Ophelia’s rare informality, “Hmm… I see…”

Ophelia sighed, “Please don’t be overly suspicious of him, Mother. I can sense that our destinies are bound to each other and those bonds cannot be broken.”

“Hmph. I’m afraid I even outrank destiny when it comes to you, my dear.”

Ophelia sighed, “So you’ve said.”

Nyx gave Ophelia a small smile, and squeezed her shoulder, “Now then, I’d best continue preparations for tomorrow.” 

She started to head off, when Ophelia called out, "Mother? What were your impressions of Hisame?"

Nyx remained silent for a few moments, before looking back into her daughter’s curious gaze. “Far too stubborn for his own good, and a bit too obsessed with training and pickles, but…” she sighed, “I suppose he’s not as bad as I’d thought. Though I’m not letting my guard down.”

“I see,” Ophelia smiled just a bit, “Would you mind terribly if I spend some time with him now?”

Nyx let out another sigh, “I suppose not, Daughter, but be back in time for dinner. Understood?”

“Absolutely, Chosen Mother,” with a bright smile, Ophelia bolted out of the door, leaving Nyx alone with her thoughts.

'You'd better be good to her, Hisame. Or I'll ensure you suffer more pain than any mere tome could inflict.'


	11. Word of Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame is forced into a duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: This chapter, chronologically, occurs before Light in the Night.)

XXX  
Hisame hadn’t even realized he’d drifted to sleep under his favorite tree until he was forcibly shaken awake, pulled to his feet. He jumped badly in the arms of the person who woke him up. Soleil stared at him with a foreign singular attentiveness. Hisame couldn’t help his displeasure at seeing Soleil - her ways confused him to no end.

Soleil’s next words were, predictably, ridiculous, but her tone was as serious as he’d ever heard. “I heard you’ve been trying to steal my girl.”

The image of Ophelia flashed through his mind. He broke out of her grip and tried to keep his voice neutral as he spoke, but it shook. “What are you talking about?”

Soleil grabbed onto his arm yet again. “I heard that you’ve been… been crushing on Ophelia! And I’m here to tell you that you should stop that!”

“I-I’ve done nothing of the sort,” Hisame retorted, yanking his arm back and letting it rest on his katana’s hilt. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Nina told me. I trust her before I trust you, though, sword boy.” She crossed her arms and pouted. “Why’ve you been trying to steal my girl? I mean, usually I’m not this mad, but I don’t know anything about you, and I’m not about to let some jerk push my best friend into doing something she doesn’t want to do, you hear me?”

“You’re hardly one to speak,” Hisame replied, tone derisive.

“What.”

The uncharacteristically flat tone made Hisame yet fidget under the more-forward swordwoman’s stare. Soleil’s pout, which already looked wrong, became a wide, sinister grin. “Let’s spar for it, Hisame.” She pulled a Killing Edge out from her sword belt, with a soft klink sound.

Hisame didn’t think she’d care that his own equipped weapon was a shoddy iron sword, good for training on practice dummies and little else. He wished he could run away, but he’d never be able to live it down. And there was the entire issue of the fact that, win or lose, he’d be drawing attention to himself…

“S-Soleil, this is hardly the best locale for this sort of thing,” he replied, panicking. “Perhaps instead, you’d prefer to… er, gather some of your lady friends and take this to a less crowded locale?” It was the only way to stall for time.

“Sounds great, sword-boy. I’ll see you in an hour sharp behind the mess hall. It’ll be all the better for taking them and Ophelia out for tea right after I beat you.” Soleil sheathed her blade once again and fixed him with a steely glare. “Stay on your toes, sword-boy, or I’ll send you running off with your tail between your legs.”

Then Soleil backed away for a few steps, then dashed off.

Hisame had major regrets about his life decisions.

XXX  
‘I can either fight her, tell on her, or not show up to duel. Fighting her might liberate Ophelia, but win or lose, I’d bring a myriad of attention to myself. And in front of all of those girls and Ophelia, at that! Not appearing or telling Lady Corrin might stop her, but it would be the cowardly way out, and samurai are no cowards…’

“Hey son!”

Hisame gritted his teeth, broken out of his thoughts. Hinata was lumbering over, a big grin on his face and a few katanas strapped into his belt. “Father.”

“Wanna spar with me? I’ve got some extra swords here. C’mon, don’t say no to your old man!” Hinata laughed.

“...I don’t wish to train at this time.” Hisame turned away, his gaze falling to the distant mess hall.

“Whaaaaat?” Hinata frowned. Then his face lit up with recognition, and he was smiling again. “Oh, I heard you’re going to spar with a lady friend of yours! Isn’t that just a couple minutes away?”

Hisame grumbled. ‘So much for keeping this closed, if my thick-headed father’s heard…’“That’s the meat of it.”

“That’s so exciting! You’ve gotta let me watch! I’ll even let you use Hisamaru for good luck!”

He pulled a purple-hilted, dented-up katana out of his belt and presented it to him. Hisame tried to imagine himself walking into a duel with such an undignified sword, but his imagination failed him. “That’ll be fine, father. I don’t know if I’ll go.”

“But son, a samurai never backs down from a challenge.”

“Even if you stand to shame your liege, your kingdom, your bloodline, and your pride?”

“That’s only if you lose, buddy! Not showing up is even more shameful than that because, well, how are you going to know how you rank? You can improve yourself by doing this! And if you win, aren’t there going to be girls there? One lady in particular~?” Hinata nudged his shoulder, a knowing grin on his face.

Hisame blushed. “You heard that part of the story too?! I promise, whatever the person said, it’s not true!”

“Still, the decision’s made for you, Hisame. You’ve gotta do your best and pick yourself up even if you do lose. And if you win, then you should yuck it up and have a good time! But honorably-like.”

“...I must admit, you have a point.” Hisame stood up, picking up his sword with him. He’d exchanged out the worn iron one for a lighter practice katana earlier, certain he’d need the speed. “I’ll see you soon behind the mess hall, father.”

“That’s the spirit! WOO-HOO!”

XXX  
When Hisame got to the mess hall, he was taken aback by the volume of people who were already gathered there, whispering among themselves. There were about twenty people all gathered around; most of them were village girls, wearing somewhat-tattered old dresses, but there were also some from around camp. He locked eyes with Nina, who sat with Princes Forrest and Shiro, and she tilted her head emphatically to the left.

He glanced in that direction and saw Ophelia, looking rather upset. His heart pounded weakly in his chest at the sight. He began to approach, feeling impelled, but was interrupted by the sound of Soleil’s laugh. “Ready to lose, sword-boy?”

He turned around to see Soleil, a blue and gold brave sword slung over her shoulder. She had a cocky grin on her face.

He glanced over at Ophelia, who seemed to notice the two duelists. In that moment, he knew he had to do his best, for her sake. Then he turned his attention back to Soleil and grimaced. “Not to you. I fight for Ophelia’s sake.”

“You really do love her, huh? Too bad I care even more!”

Hisame felt a twinge of discomfort, and a slight blush came onto his face, but his tone didn’t shake when he said, “I care for my friend in the right way. I respect her enough not to make her uncomfortable.”

Briefly, distress came across Soleil’s face, as if she’d never thought of it, or it was a sensitive subject. Then her cocky grin returned. “Then may the most valiant suitor win. Draw your weapon and take up a position!”

The crowd silenced around them. As Hisame pulled out his katana, he noticed that most of the ones gathered had their gazes fixed on his opponent, many with admiring looks on their faces. Nina and her group were looking at him, though. Ophelia was watching him intently as he made his walk. Hinata exclaimed “you go, son!”

He ignored them all, only gritting his teeth at his father’s interjection, and stiffly took up his stance on the opposite side.

One girl from the crowd, Midori, stood up tall on top of an inactive mechanist puppet. “Welcome, everyone, to the duel! On the left, we haaaaaave… Soleil, the adorable adorer! On the right, we have... Hisameeeee, the pickle pro! Who will win in this battle of wills and love? The fight ends when I blow the whistle! Begin in three, two, one… Fight!”

Soleil was instantly charging at him. He had to jump out of the way to counter it, and another slice came at his head, perhaps enough to take it clean off. Then Soleil was on him once again, striking his sword with enough force to jar his arm.

He skidded off to the side, holding his sword defensively. As Soleil breathed, he rushed at her, aiming to knock the sword out of her hand. A fleck of blood splurted at the contact, and Hisame instantly threw himself back.

Soleil launched herself once again at him, this time catching the edge of Hisame’s wooden blade. They pushed their blades against each other, in lock for a full second before Soleil pulled her blade out and thrusted confidently at his shoulder. Hisame felt a sear of pain and jumped back, disguising his pain behind a grunt.

There was a gasp from the crowd as a spot of red burst through Hisame’s shoulder. Hisame swallowed back the hot shame he felt. Just as he was going to charge back with vengeance, there was a shrill whistle. Hisame stopped in his tracks.

Midori ran up to him, pulling his sleeve up and remarking about how deep the wound was. His shoulder throbbed with the pain of the cut. Yet even the throb of his shoulder felt inexplicably distant, like it was happening to someone else. The gathered crowd’s subdued cheers were indistinct.

He glanced over at Ophelia, whose expression was indecipherable, then looked away before she could tell he’d ever looked. He glanced at Soleil, whose hand was being checked by Forrest. Then over at his father, who was excitedly chatting about him to some girls. He ducked his head and stared downwards, knowing it’d just embarrass him.

‘I lost. What an embarrassment. How can I… salvage my reputation? They’ll be talking about this for ages…’

“Sword-boy? You did a pretty good job.” It was Soleil’s voice, genuine but tinged with pride. “It wasn’t an easy one.”

Hisame was tense at the sight of her; the memory of her brandishing the Killing Edge, of her chasing Ophelia, of her stripping in the middle of camp too fresh in his mind. Still, he did a quick bow and forced out, “You as well.” It felt too unnatural to be bowing to such a disgraceful sword user, whether she’d won or not.

Just as he finished, he heard the sound of quick footsteps. He looked up and saw Ophelia approaching, looking angry. Soleil’s smile grew. “And there’s my chosen maiden now.”

Ophelia’s scowl grew. “Doh, don’t give me that. To duel one another, for the sake of a maiden…? And with real weapons, no less!” Ophelia motioned to Hisame’s arm, which Midori was still wrapping a bandage around.

Hisame cringed at her harsh tone of voice. It was so uncharacteristic for the girl who spoke in adjectives and dreams that he found himself doubly wanting to disappear.

Then Soleil made it worse by totally misinterpreting her. “You don’t need to be so worried, my sweet. It’s just a game. We both fought well.”

“It isn’t about you getting hurt, you dunderhead! I am not a trophy to be won!” Ophelia stamped her foot emphatically. Soleil’s smile dropped instantly, and Hisame felt even more waves of shame. Then Ophelia gestured towards him. “And you, Hisame - I thought you cleverer. I appreciate your motives as pure in rescuing a fellow pickle knight, but this is a horrid decision to go with the worst of them.”

‘Ahh, and that’s the final nail in the coffin.’ Hisame ducked his head once again. His tongue was too frozen to apologize.’

Even Soleil looked genuinely distressed by then. “You’d better think carefully about this, Soleil, or you’ll lose friends aplenty.” Then Ophelia stormed off, yellow cape billowing behind her.

‘And are my motivations so different? I think you’re just so cute…’ Hisame could feel a hot blush on his cheeks. ‘They’re not so much purer. I just respect you enough not to pursue you as such…

None of it would have happened if it weren’t for a craftily-chosen word by a thief with braids. His glance around confirmed that Soleil was already in a circle of fans, and that Nina was already beside him, stealthy in her approach. “True love sure is hard, isn’t it?”

Hisame glared at her. “You started this whole thing. Why should I talk to you about the crush I may or may not have?”

Nina looked to him once again. “Isn’t it obvious? Your crush is totally different than that girl-lover’s. You might think she’s interesting, but you don’t force yourself on her. And this whole thing is already making you a hit. Don’t you see?” Nina gestured towards a couple of the villagers, talking to one another in undertone while staring at Hisame. “And Ophelia was impressed that you were trying so hard.”

‘...That’s true. It does make all the difference in the world that I’m being respectful.’ Hisame stuffed his hands in his pockets and grunted. “You didn’t start this rumor with his outcome in mind.”

“Hey, it was just another perk to seeing you flustered.” Nina ruffled his hair and dashed off.


	12. Moonlit Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia's got much excitement.

The most riveting of auras bedazzled the fort that fine evening. A crescent moon shone almost blue in the astral sky, aided in lighting the area below by the brightest stars Ophelia had ever seen. Sitting on the highest wall of the fortress, on watch for miscreant behavior, was the closest a mere mortal could get to the heavens above without the use of magic. Her head resting on her boyfriend’s shoulder, the scene was the very visage of tranquility.

Her heart was beating a quick rhythm in her chest, almost like she’d just run a marathon, just without the sweat or fatigue of such a venture. Her mind ran almost as fast as her heart, but over such a simple thought. It was difficult to contain her giddy excitement - and nerves, at that. She felt like she wanted to move around a ton, that she couldn’t contain her excitement, yet also rooted to the spot by a strong, otherworldly force.

Tonight was a night of change, the spirits said. And they never lied, did they?

Ophelia hazarded a look over at Hisame, the best that she could without angling her head more towards him. His wary, yet soft, eyes were staring down at the ground below, watchful. Hisame was always watchful; it was the very essence of the pickle pal she had grown to adore. Perhaps his eyes were the same color as the dark trees below.

‘No. All tonight fits together like a painting, all blending together. The dazzling hues of tonight will alter the perception, give to it new magic.’

She took a deep breath, hoping in some way it might slow her heart and mind. Then she sighed, the sound as dreamy and seamless as the rest of the night. The faintest scent of vinegar only just reached her nostrils, reminding her of the pickles they’d shared earlier. A “pickled toast to my dearest girlfriend,” Hisame had said, holding one of the vegetables up.

Ophelia had giggled. Even back then, over an hour ago, she had all the excitement bottled up as she did in that moment. Even counting back a few hours, during her shift at the mess hall and subsequent dinner, she was still distracted by thoughts of her excitement. 

She bit her lip, again hoping to calm herself. The aura surrounding them was just about at its peak. The time had almost come. There wasn’t a cloud in sight; there was no chance the night would be anything less than perfect for what she wished to do…

Ophelia moved her body so she wasn’t pressed flush against his side. He angled his head toward her, his expression as tinged with warmth as it always was when he gazed upon her, his dusk, yet he was also confused. Her expression must have betrayed something, because he spoke the first words he’d spoken in a while: “What are you so happy about, my dusk?”

Ophelia couldn’t contain herself any longer. She propelled herself forward and upwards, closed her eyes, and pressed her mouth into Hisame’s.

Fireworks went off in her head at the new contact, creating splashes of colors yet unknown to man. The aura perfectly complemented their union of lips; it was like an explosion of color added to a perfectly blended painting, combusting all over the place - which is to say, like fireworks.

One thing that struck Ophelia was how soft his lips were. The way their lips unified was flawless, without any friction to be felt.

In a fluid motion brought on by a quick realization, she moved her arms, which had been fidgeting along his back, into a more natural-feeling position, gripping Hisame’s shoulders like a mage grips a rare tome. But never in her life had Ophelia experienced anything close to this from any of her own tomes. This was her chosen boyfriend, a treasure to never lose!

The sensation had only lasted a few seconds, the most fleeting experience before she felt Hisame’s hand on her own arm, gently pushing. At the same time, she finally realized that she’d neglected to take a breath before throwing herself into the kiss, and reluctantly pulled herself back, still keeping her eyes shut as she gasped softly for breath.

It was a moment before the fireworks in her head settled enough for her to open her eyes. Hisame had a vivid blush on his cheeks. His green eyes, which had been so peaceful and calm before, were now stretched wide.

Her previous excitement was still making her want to vibrate, but her nerves remained as well. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap. Her own cheeks felt a bit warm, though they surely didn’t hold a candle to the inferno on Hisame’s own face.

It was several beats of catching breath and staring before either of them said anything. “O-Ophelia! T-That was…” Hisame’s voice was a full octave higher than usual.

Ophelia closed her eyes, too gripped by the emotions. The spirits had set the night up to be the perfect union, and she had to do her part to uphold their wishes. “I-it felt like our relationship was destined to deepen this night, and I am fate’s accomplice in that way… Did I misread the signs?”

Hisame swallowed hard, sweat sticking on his brow. “I-I… wouldn’t say that, so much a-as I didn’t notice them!”

Ophelia furrowed her brow, her confidence fading like a morning dew. “Then does that mean we are not fated to be together? Have I made a grave mistake?”

“Gods, no! I…” Hisame put a hand on his face, as if trying to disguise his own blush. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” He cringed and buried his face in both of his hands.

Ophelia, inwardly, could feel her rapidly-beating heart deflate. How could a feeling so right be so wrong? Her heart yet thrummed, and she still had the sensation of lights everywhere, the pressure of his lips on hers.

Instantly Hisame’s hands snapped off of his face. “No, Ophelia, of course not! I-I’m just so embarrassed. Gods, I just…” Hisame sighed.

Ophelia kept her eyes down. “...D-Did you at least enjoy our meeting of lips?”

Hisame spluttered helplessly for a moment before huffing out “yes” and looking firmly away. “I wasn’t expecting it, Ophelia.”

His voice was so small, so uncertain. Ophelia found a sudden, overwhelming urge to embrace him close and fall asleep that way, to ward off his dark thoughts with her bright presence. And if she’d be able to feel his sweet mouth on hers once again, she knew she’d dream her way to him once again, in between her dreams of grandeur and fantasy.

She opened and closed her mouth ineffectually for a moment before she could phrase her question “Would you deign to… No.” Ophelia shook her head, hair waving. What a way to bungle that! Another attempt… She dropped her grandiose way of speaking and said softly, “Hisame, would you kiss me again?”

Hisame took a moment to think, and then nodded solemnly. “I feel, though… Our next union of the lips should be when we’re both at home with the idea.” He fumbled with his hands shyly.

Ophelia posed a different question. “Might I hug you? Perhaps I can chase away your lingering dark feelings, so you may be more comfortable sooner.”

Hisame’s smiled after a moment’s hesitation. “Go ahead, my dusk,” he replied clearly.

Ophelia all but tossed herself at him, throwing her arms around Hisame as tightly as she could. Her arms went all the way around his shoulders, and the force had been enough to knock him back a good amount. Her ear at his chest, she could hear the frantic beating of his heart.

Soon after, Hisame’s hands rested on the small of her back as she was hugged gently in return.

And she never wanted to let go.


	13. Comic Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame takes on the task of approaching his crush. (Middle School AU)

The school day had run its course by the time the final bell rang, its high-pitched chime heard everywhere. The students were rather quick to getting with their friends and traveling at their own leisurely pace thereafter; after all, there would only be eighteen hours until they had to do it all again.

Not every student felt the same about the day’s end. Or, well, at least that’s how some of them felt. Young Hisame felt differently, however. Feeling unfulfilled, and wishing he could stay even longer.

To help fill the void a bit, he turned off from the stream of his fellow middle school classmates and headed for the library. It was a decently sized library, though he found it harder and harder to find any interesting books to read, as most felt a bit below his reading level. Upon entering, however, he noticed a familiar girl sitting at one of the tables, with a large stack of varying books piled up from the floor that was almost as tall as she was. 

He stopped just by the historical fiction setting, just behind her, occasionally glancing over at her every few moments. Much to his chagrin, he discovered when school started that he’d developed a rather childish crush on the girl. Not only that, but it was purely based on her looks, and he didn’t even know her name. It was aggravating, and he dared not pursue it. That didn’t even include the teasing his father would no doubt inflict upon him.

When he glanced back at the books, he’d just happened to notice a comic book wedged in. But as he attempted to slip the book out, the book was much heavier than he’d thought, and it slipped from his finger and onto the floor with a light thud.

“Blast,” he muttered aloud. He sighed and reached down to retrieve the comic. As he turned around, however, he looked over at the girl at the table, only to discover she’d her gaze directed right at him. ‘Gods! She heard that… maybe she’s not looking at me, though.’

The girl getting up from her chair and moving towards him, her gaze still focused on him, went against that theory, though.

Hisame took a deep breath, bracing himself. “Sorry for that. I was going to put it back and it just...fell.”

“It’s quite alright,” the girl smiled. “I believe that tome falling is Fate in action.”

He swallowed, not entirely sure what she meant. “H-how do you mean?”

“Well, you’re Hisame, are you not?”

The boy furrowed his brow, “Um… Yes, that’s me. How did you know my name?”

“Oh, well, I often see your name at the top of the grades, and there was just something about your aura that screamed ‘Hisame!’ to me.”

“My what? And what’s your name, anyway?”

Ophelia giggled just a bit, “Oh, yes. I am Ophelia Dusk. Chosen New Head of the manga/anime club... and in desperate need of your help.”

Hisame leaned against the shelf, “Sorry, I’m really not that into manga or anime.”

Ophelia cocked her head to one side. “Oh? Then why are you holding that copy of the third volume of Sailor Moon Crystal?”

Hisame glanced down at the cover of the book...only to see the back, revealing several tall, skinny girls with large eyes, frilly dresses with short skirts, and the longest hair he had ever seen on a cartoon character. He looked back at Ophelia and shook his head, “Oh, no no. I was simply going to put it back where it was. Trust me, this really isn’t my thing.”

“Oh… I see…” Ophelia seemed rather disappointed.

Not wishing to leave a negative impression with the girl, Hisame swallowed, steeled his nerves, and asked, “But what do you enjoy about...manga?” The word felt rather foreign to his tongue.

Ophelia’s (rather pretty) smile returned, “Well, it depends on the manga. I am quite fond of Sailor Moon, for the simple beginnings of the heroine, eventually growing and being molded into the savior she is destined to become! I am quite fond of the anime, as well, except for the original dub, though it has its charms.”

“I see…” Hisame nodded, though had very little idea of what Ophelia was actually talking about.

Ophelia continued speaking for almost a half-hour. In that time, Hisame learned a bit more about the medium of manga (as well as a bit of anime), and a bit about Ophelia, herself. She seemed quite into bold heroics, comedy, and well-made and exciting fight scenes. 

When the time had passed, Ophelia happened to glance at her watch, “Heavens! I didn’t realize how late it was. I should get going!” She started to run off out of the library.

A cold shiver ran through Hisame’s entire body. As hard as it was to admit, he wished to keep talking with the strangely enchanting girl. Her enthusiasm was rather endearing, and he’d found himself even more interested in getting to know her. He glanced back down at the book that was still in his hand. He swallowed, and called out, “Wait, Ophelia?”

Ophelia stopped, her eyes meeting Hisame’s.

“W-would you mind terribly if...maybe I came to one of your meetings?”

That beautiful smile of hers returned, an odd warmth seemed to radiate from it directly to Hisame’s own heart, “Not at all! I look forward to seeing you. We meet Tuesdays and Fridays in meeting room A-3.”

‘Gods. What have I just done?’ Hisame swallowed, “Y-yes, alright. I’ll see you then.”

The two waved at each other, and Ophelia headed off down the hall.

Hisame glanced down back at the book in his hand, ‘Well… If Ophelia likes it… then that’s good enough for me.’ With a deep breath, he went over to the small line of students in front of the checkout area, and prepared himself for whatever this would lead to. No doubt his parents would find it odd that he would be reading comic books featuring predominantly female heroes in strange attire. But he recalled Ophelia’s beautiful smile, and knew he could endure whatever odd looks or questions they hurled at him.


	14. A hand to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia tries to distract Hisame from his surprise party

Ophelia rubbed her chin, “Hmm… No. It’s still crooked. It needs to go to the left just a bit.”

“Uh-uh,” Caeldori, standing next to her, shook her head, “It needs to go a bit to the right. Every time they set it, it moves a bit to the right.”

A large yellow banner with green lettering reading “Happy Birthday Hisame” hung over the entryway to the mess hall. At the moment, it was suspended in the air only by the iron grips of Sophie and Nina, who were both precariously balanced on a couple of chairs. “I really think it’s good enough,” Nina pointed out, her voice straining.

“Y-yeah,” Sophie said between grunts and looking behind her back, “I mean, sometimes it’s kinda cute when it’s cocked to one side and all.”

“But it has to be perfect!” Ophelia and Caeldori said in perfect unison.

“Yeah, yeah…” Nina grumbled.

Sophie sighed, but reluctantly went back to helping Nina.

Ophelia shot a glance over at Caeldori. She’d been chosen by the Man of Honor’s father himself to look over the preparations, much to Ophelia’s annoyance. Not to brag, but she knew Hisame far more than Caeldori did. Afterall, she wasn’t Hisame’s Chosen, was she? She’d even dressed up for the occasion, unlike Caeldori.

A sudden shout broke Ophelia out of her thoughts. “The pickle is rolling! The pickle is rolling!” Midori shouted from her vantage point in a tree.

“Great…” Caeldori grumbled, “We’re nowhere near done.” She glanced about, her eyes darting every which way, before finally stopping upon Ophelia. “Ophelia, can you go distract Hisame?”

Ophelia’s eyes widened, “H-huh? You wish me to-”

“Yes!” Caeldori blurted, “Just go out there and distract him for a bit, okay? Midori will get you when it’s safe.”

Ophelia’s cheeks turned red, but she nodded. “I will do my best to keep his attention away from the mess hall.”

“Good,” Caeldori grinned, “Then you’d better get moving.”

*****

Ophelia rushed awkwardly down the path towards Hisame. If she’d known prior, she might have just opted to wear her standard uniform and just change later, but it was too late now. Closer and closer, she approached the boy, until soon their eyes met, a small smile coming across her face. “Good afternoon, Hisame.”

“G-good afternoon,” Hisame stuttered, his cheeks bright red. “Y-you look...nice.”

Ophelia’s grin grew wider, her own cheeks flushing just a bit, “Why thank you, Hisame. You look as handsome as always, too.”

Hisame cleared his throat, “Th-thank you.”

“Soooooo…” Ophelia started, trying to act as casually as possible, “What brings you down this path today?”

“Oh, I was just going to eat lunch a bit early. Pickles can only go so far.”

“I...see.” Ophelia nodded, her mind racing faster than a shooting star. How could she keep Hisame off of his pre-destined path to the mess hall? She could not fail her friends plans, nor ruin Hisame’s surprise. 

“Yes. Would you care to join me? Maybe we could go looking for stones after we’re through?”

Ophelia’s eyes widened. She could not let such a golden opportunity slip past! “That sounds wonderful! In fact, why don’t we go now and eat when we get back?”

“O-oh, um, I suppose we could…”

“Great!” WIthout warning, Ophelia grabbed Hisame’s hand and rushed off with him to one of her special stone-spots.  
*****  
It wasn’t long before Ophelia and Hisame reached the small valley where she gathered most of her most precious stones. Hundreds of rocks lay out before them, just waiting to be added to Ophelia’s collection. She closed her eyes, opening her ears for Fate’s directions. 

After a few moments, she opened her eyes, “Ah! We’re to go to the place I found my Blackbane Dragon’s teeth!”

“That’s always been a good spot, Hm?” Hisame noted.

Ophelia nodded, “Yes! Especially on this blessed day of your birth.”

The two headed for the spot in question. Several beautiful stones lay out before the two, and while Ophelia would love nothing more than to live here and spend all of her days searching for beautiful stones, that was not the destiny of a Chosen Heroine. She took a deep breath, and the two began their search.

As they searched, the two had found five new stones for Ophelia’s collection. Not a bad day, but each stone were far more radiant than most, each containing a unique and powerful aura, that seemed to grow the clser they were to each other. “This is most intriguing. I can’t wait to attempt to use them when we get home.”

“I look forward to your findings,” Hisame grinned, “Do you mind if we get going, though? Lunch hour has probably already begun by now.”

“Ah, yes you’re right.” Ophelia was about to scoop up the stones... when she realized her left hand was still clutching Hisame’s! She pulled it back as fast as she could, her cheeks burning furiously. “I-I’m so sorry, Hisame, I hadn’t realized…”

“O-Oh…” Hisame scratched the back of his head. “Don’t worry about it, Ophelia.”

Ophelia’s eyes widened, “P-pardon?!” 

Hisame nodded, “It’s fine, really. I’m…” His cheeks turned bright red, “I’m fine if it’s your hand I’m holding…”

“Y-you are..?”

“Yeah… N-not all the time, mind you… But yes.”

“I see…” A large smile came across Ophelia’s face, “I am honored to be one of your chosen hand-holders.”

Hisame smiled, taking Ophelia’s own hand, “As am I, Ophelia.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame joins Ophelia on a chosen quest.

“Ophelia, what are you doing? Where are you going?”

Ophelia stopped her silent exit through the night, freezing in her tracks at the desperation in his voice. She wouldn’t be able to see Hisame’s expression even if she turned to face him - she’d disembarked on a dark night, with no moon in the sky and the cover of trees blocking out all but small spots of starlight. If she could see it, she would see that his expression was shocked, scared, panicking a little - desperate. All were things Hisame seldom let anyone see. She might even see the tremble in his hands.

She didn’t turn to face him, however. She ducked her head, obscuring what of her expression he’d be able to see. “I’m off on a journey,” she responded, voice deeper and more somber than ever before.

“Why are you going alone? Why wouldn’t you tell anyone?” Hisame tentatively took one step forward. “Where are you going?”

Ophelia’s yellow cape shook, then she turned to face him. Her eyes were dark and serious, and it was audible in her tone. “On a quest to the truth.”

“This is dangerous, Ophelia. You have to return to camp with me this instant.”

“The truth I seek cannot be found there. This quest is ordained by forces neither of us understands, boyfriend.” Her hand settled loosely over Missiletain under her cloak. “The Divine Dragon beckons me. Her will is absolute.”

Hisame tensed. “I cannot allow you to leave. You didn’t tell anyone, not even your father.”

“My father has already taken this pilgrimage. It is the divine will of a foreign goddess, and doing anything to justify not going is out of question. Perhaps I’ll see you in the years to come.” Ophelia’s voice cracked just a bit.

There was silence for a moment, broken only by the sniveling of Hisame’s cold and Ophelia’s fidgeting flapping her cape. After a while, Hisame seemed to regain his composure, his silhouette standing straighter on the slope. “I’ll come with you.”

“Come again?!” Ophelia’s heart skipped a beat in her chest as she turned to face him. “What reason would you have for joining me? I hardly have an inkling of what dangers I stride into, only that there will be dangers. I could not bear the thought of you wounded, or worse.”

“Then how do you think I feel? G-Gods, it’s like we’re not even Pickle Pals.” Hisame would have blushed at Ophelia’s sudden attention in any other situation, but then, he just stood up straighter. “Brigands aren’t going to respect you if you cross their territory, you know. You’ll need someone to protect you.”

There was some shuffling, and Ophelia snapped Missiletainn open, lighting it up. In the eerie light, she focused on his expression, one of utter seriousness, with consternation. “There’s a chance I’ll never return, even if I should survive. The Divine Dragon is said to reside in a distant land.”

“Why you would go alone is beyond me. Even if you didn’t desire my company, this all sounds like it’d interest your liege to know where you’re going, or at least your father.” His fist clenching at his side, he added, “Or your friends. Any one of them shares your adventurous spirit.”

For some reason, Ophelia cringed visibly at the mention of Odin. A conflicted expression crossed her face before she replied, “I can’t ask this of anyone else. If you want to come along... why? I’ve not fulfilled a chosen destiny yet.”

Hisame sighed heavily. “If you’re killed, wherever you’re going, the world will be robbed of someone… important, chosen destiny or not. Around here, I’ll never learn the mysteries of the world.”

“Then let us travel as equals. You will protect me, and I will protect you.” Ophelia turned away from the orb of light, but the gesture did nothing to disguise the sadness in her heart.

Hisame could feel it as deeply as she. Both of them were leaving behind their fathers, their lieges, their homelands, and their friends without so much as a goodbye in the pursuit of a destiny that may or may not even exist. Their survival was far from guaranteed, and their return home was dubious at best.

It could only happen because of the recklessness of two sixteen-year-olds, trying to find their places in the world.

XXX  
It’d been over a year since their journey’s start.

The voices of the past still echoed in Hisame’s ears whenever there was a moment of silence, still somehow as clear as if he’d just heard them yesterday. The moments of silence were becoming more common lately. Even then, it was a comfortable sort of quiet, like being alone but with a pleasant presence at his side. There was little physical affection between them, though.

A lively, crackling fire was warming the air between them at that moment. By selling a couple of bullions they’d gotten for escorting a villager through the mountains, they had the luxury of marshmallows to complement the rabbit meat already digesting in their stomachs. It had been close to six months since they’d tasted something so sweet.

Hisame glanced up from his treat to look at Ophelia. She was staring at him, a vacant smile on her face. He couldn’t help a grin of his own as he said, “Ophelia, what are you doing?”

She glanced at the fire again as if still in a trance. “I’m deep in thought. This is a romantic scene, isn’t it?”

Hisame’s breath hitched in his throat. “I- Er, y-yes, I suppose it is.”

“Did I misread the aura in mentioning that it’s so?”

“...No. You’re right. We just hardly ever have moments like this.”

Ophelia tilted her head. “Your mere presence at my side is wholly romantic.”

Hisame removed his marshmallow from the flame and took a dainty bite to hide his slight embarrassment. “...Is it now?”

“Mmm-hmm. Though the underlying sentiment is as strong as ever.” Ophelia edged forward in her seat, then spoke. “Your presence is like a warm home, and I adore you like the endless heavens. I love you.”

He’d expected a lot more blushing, maybe some trying to avoid her gaze however he could to be told such words. Instead, he grunted softly in surprise, and found his stare was glued to her gaze, round and affectionate. “I-I love you too,” he replied, surprised by the softness in his own voice. He was surprised by how naturally the words flowed. He’d imagined stumbling even more through the confession, but the feeling had been there for so long that it hardly felt strange at all.

XXX  
The true beginning of their journey was as they stepped into the low walls of Ylisstol. The bright marketplace and clientele lended themselves to a busy, but pleasant, atmosphere. It was not terribly different from the atmosphere of Hoshido’s capital as Hisame’s father had described it, but the buildings, food, and even the clothing people wore struck Hisame as more Nohrian. It was an odd combination, to be sure.

But just as Hisame was beginning to take it all in, he felt Ophelia’s hand clasp around his arm. A small gasp escaped her lips, and her eyes widened. “Goodness! I’ve...never sensed this before.”

“Sensed what?”

“An aura… it feels so strange, but rather familiar in a way…”

Hisame furrowed his brow, “How so?”

“Well… It’s difficult to explain… But perhaps I can explain better once we find it!” Without warning, Ophelia bolted off into the large sea of people.

“W-wait! Ophelia!” Hisame rushed forth, diving into the crowd after her. He reached ahead of himself, aiming to catch her yellow cape fluttering behind her, but found that he just couldn’t keep up, especially with people’s eyes on him on all sides.

Luckily for him, the chase was a short occurrence, as Ophelia came to a halt before a woman. She had a yellow dress and several large bags balanced on her arms. Hisame, for how comfortable he’d become around Ophelia, was clammier than ever at the prospect of talking to another woman, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried not to look too embarrassed as a waterfall of words poured out of Ophelia’s mouth.

The lady they were talking to smiled as if impressed. “You think I have an interesting aura? That’s cool!”

“Your aura is unlike any other I’ve encountered on my quest,” Ophelia continued, latching onto the rare comprehension of what she was talking about. “It’s familiar, yet regal and - above all - celestial. Please, I must know the name of such a unique maiden.”

“Is my aura really that amazing? I’m Lissa. It sounds like you hit the nail on the head as to what I am.” She moved some of the bags further up her arms and continued, “I’m a princess. But I also like being friends with pretty much everyone.”

Hisame swallowed. As if his anxiety weren’t bad enough, they were talking to a princess?!

This fact did not seem to diture Ophelia. “‘Lissa’? That’s a simply wonderful name. I suppose I should also introduce myself. I am Ophelia Dusk. and this is my companion, Hisame.”

“Oh,” Lissa glanced over at Hisame, with a smile, “It’s nice to meet you, too. Hisame. Are you guys foreign? I’ve never seen a sword like that one.” She motioned to the steel katana stuck to his side.

“We’re on a grand quest,” Ophelia responded, “from a distant continent. There’s a mysterious aura about this city, and about you… I feel like the answers we seek could become clearer if we were to become closer friends.”

“We’ve been at peace for a long time - I’m sure we can find a room at the castle for you guys.” Lissa took pause. “Or, rooms? Say, are you guys married?”

Hisame felt his cheeks flaring up, and his sweaty hand instinctively went to his katana’s hilt, a comforting gesture.

Ophelia glanced over, looking vaguely concerned at his reaction. The thought of it had crossed her own mind sometimes, always accompanied with a vision of them unlocking some great secret. They’d been together for over six years and, with little company from outside, it ought’ve been longer.

“Yes,” Ophelia replied without thinking, a blush covering her cheeks.

“H-huh?!” Hisame swallowed.

“Aww! Let me guess: you’re newlyweds? That’s so sweet. I should be able to get you a room in the palace with that bit of information. I may not look it, but I have a son and a husband, too, so I know how it is.” She winked. “Come, follow me!”

By some miracle, the castle had a vacancy that wasn’t just big, but fairly simple to get. The squarish young man running the kingdom, Lissa’s brother and the “exalted prince,” had been quick to accept two foreigners to a nice room.

As they unpacked their meager belongings, Hisame bluntly said, “O-Ophelia, that was some lie you told…”

She looked up from the stone collection she was unloading, arranging onto a bedside table. She was blushing. “I panicked in the heat of the moment,” she replied, keeping her focus on the rocks. “I haven’t ashamed you by saying so, have I?”

“Warn a guy before you marry him in front of a princess of another land next time,” Hisame replied, biting his lip. “I’m not ashamed, just… terribly surprised.”

Ophelia giggled nervously. “That surprises me, my star. All these years, together and journeying… it’s made it difficult for me to imagine life without you. Every relationship either ends or lasts forever, and if it lasts forever, the vows are custom.” Turning to meet his gaze, she added, “We can have a true wedding when we return home.”

“I… No.” Hisame locked up, clenching his fists. Ophelia looked concerned as his silence dragged out. Then his face lit up crimson and he said, “We s-shall exchange our vows tonight. I-in the interest of honesty.”

Ophelia could sense the giddiness hidden deep inside of him - he cared not just for honesty, but for not having to wait. The feeling surged inside of her, a fountain of lightness emanating from her heart.

XXX  
Time travel.

Based on the folk tales of children of the future that seemed common among the friends of the exalted family, it could have been obvious to Ophelia, in all of her nights staring at the ceiling and thinking about what her destiny could have been, what had dragged her away from all she ever knew.

The cloaked figure approached, a Thoron tome in the outstretched hand. A sword was in its other hand, held out in an attacking stance. Behind it, a swirling vortex of purple and black, and Risen being fought on all sides.

Missiletainn was open, one hand already along the worn pages. Ophelia was ready to attack. The figure before her filled her with hatred; it’d come from a future just to terrorize the nice land and its people. “Only a lowlife would harm so many for no reason,” Ophelia shouted. She shot off a bolt of swirling lightning at the cloaked figure. It landed squarely on its chest with enough force to knock it back, but rather than sprawling it on the ground, it remained standing, floating above the ground. 

“You speak without knowing your audience… Only a fool attacks before thought.”

The figure floated in closer, then landed on the ground once again. With the hand holding its sword, it flipped the black hood covering its head-

Odin Dark stood before her. Her father she hadn’t seen in years was right there, ready to attack. Bright red eyes and eye-shaped marks covered his face.

Ophelia screamed. Her heart was pounding, and tears welled in her eyes. It distantly registered that it wasn’t her father, not the one she knew from her time, but to see him for the first time in years, like that…

With speed like a bird of prey, the Levin Sword slashed through her stomach, Ophelia fell back with a scream of pain. The pain was searing enough to tell her that this wasn’t a nightmare, this was the real life, and it was terrifying.

Ophelia launched three beams willing one to knock the thing that was not Odin off balance. All three hit, charring the cloak but not incapacitating it, as it rebounded with a shot from Thoron, just barely missing her head and singeing the tips of her hair.

For being the climax of her life, the brawl between the figure and her lasted little more than a few minutes, even if it’d felt like an eternity. It hadn’t been she, but a noble swordwoman, who’d landed the final blow on her assailant, the future Odin.

“Send sparks into the air,” she’d said, voice low but commanding and her head ducked. “The pegasus brigade is looking for stragglers.”

Ophelia had been left with many questions about her. She nonetheless nodded weakly.

Lissa had started tending to her wounds quickly, throwing herself into healing her. Later she’d cited some sort of feeling like kinship as her reason for it later, but while doing it, she hadn’t the mind to dwell on it. The pain in her abdomen was just beginning to catch up with her. Her own blood felt like glue, the material clinging to her skin. 

She could feel her eyelids beginning to grow heavy, her mind slipping even further. ‘No! No… This… this isn’t the final curtain… is it?’ Ophelia could vaguely understand, deep down, that she was just passing out, her body going into shock at the abuse. But still, death felt imminent. ‘Hisame…’ She thought, as her eyes clamped shut, and her consciousness began to fade. 

‘Hisame...I’m so sorry…’

XXX

Setsuna hummed lightly. She once again found herself in that nostalgic, familiar place of being contained in a rather large rope-trap. It was a bit like a hammock, in a way, just less comfortable and a pain on one’s backside. So almost nothing like a hammock except that she was propelled in the air.

As fate would have it, she’d forgotten her quiver of arrows at home. Plus, the rope was hanging her in the sort of pit she was used to: ten feet deep, square-shaped, and muddy. And, of course, the pit was in the woods beside Hoshido’s capital, distant from any passersby who might be there.

Any other person caught in the predicament would freak out, perhaps disentangle themselves from their ropey prison. Setsuna knew that Lady Hinoka would soon be there to her rescue. How soon? That’d depend…

Her sharp ears picked up the sounds of footsteps in this distance; one pair, but with two voices. She didn’t recognize them nor their words, but she didn’t pay them much mind, whoever they were. They might help, but even if they didn’t, Lady Hinoka would come along to rescue her from her slightly-uncomfortable-but-not-so-bad prison.

In fact, she had just began to shut her eyes and take a nap before it occurred to her that perhaps the steps belonged to Lady Hinoka. It’d be unusual that she didn’t ride her pegasus, but it was possible, she supposed. After all, when she’d been a Kinshi Knight during the war, she spent half of her time falling off of the thing before being reassigned a sniper role…

“It’s a trap ahead, Phoenix. It’s very important that you never fall into one if you can help it.” It was a masculine voice, and Setsuna was okay with that. It just meant another several hours, perhaps days in the trap.

Soon, two faces appeared over the trap. It was a man with a little orange-haired boy on his shoulders. The man looked shocked at the sight, mouth opening into a small ‘o.’ “M...Mother, is that you?”

Setsuna studied the man’s face briefly. He had a beard, nobody she knew had a beard. But, if she looked closer, she recognized him and smiled. “Ohhh. Hisame. How have you been?”

“M-Mother, I’ve been gone for seven years. Aren’t you even a little excited to see me?”

“I’m stuck in this trap. Nobody’s here to save me…”

Hisame flinched a bit, then crouched to the ground, letting the little boy off. Then he extended an arm down the pit and grabbed Setsuna’s own, pulling her up to safety. As circulation returned to Setsuna’s various limbs, she wiped sweat off her brow, “Thanks...” She dusted herself off after getting back up, “We should get back to the house. Bet Hinata’s worried.”

“Really? I think it’s a pretty safe bet, he hasn’t seen me in years…”

“Oh… Yeah, you too.”

Hisame bent back down to pick up Phoenix. He climbed up with the willingness of a thrill-seeking boy his age. “She really hasn’t changed at all,” Hisame said with a sigh, before following after his mother. He stopped after just a few steps and turned his head, feeling something tumultuous in his heart at the thought of Ophelia. How he wished he hadn’t left her behind…

After about an hour’s trek, the trio found themselves in front of a small and oddly uninteresting house just outside the castle. Several similar-looking houses flanked it on either side. Phoenix, having not said a word the entire trip, was practically hopping on Hisame’s shoulders, “Is this where you lived as a boy, Daddy?”

Hisame chuckled just a bit, “I’m afraid not, Phoenix. I’m not sure what happened to that old place…”

He looked to Setsuna, hoping for an answer, but she was too busy clumsily fiddling with her keys. “Do you need any help, Mother?” He asked, gently putting Phoenix back on the ground.

She absent-mindedly shook her head, as she continued to look for the correct key. “Maybe it fell out while I was in that trap…”

‘Gods! Are we going to have to go all the way back?’

Thankfully, that wasn’t the case, Setsuna finally finding the correct key and unlocking the door. Curiosity getting the better of him, Phoenix bolted between the adults into the dark room. But just as Hisame was about to go after him, Setsuna placed a hand on Hisame’s shoulder. He turned around, only to have his mobility drastically limited by a hug from Setsuna. The warmth, the familiar scent of soil and grass, it all came rushing back to Hisame in one simple display of affection. “It’s good to see you, Hisame.”

Hisame wasn’t quite sure how to respond at first, but soon hugged her back. “It’s good to see you, too, Mother.” The two remained in their embrace for a few moments longer, before heading inside.

After taking a seat, Setsuna asked, “So, where’s that Ophelia girl you ran off with?”

Hisame sighed, a note of sadness in his voice. “Well… You see… I’m sorely feeling her absence at the moment. We haven’t parted for years, so it feels very strange to be without her now.”

“Oh… You mean she’s..?”Setsuna could hardly bring herself to finish the question. An uncharacteristic note of concern had passed over her tone.

Before Hisame could respond, Phoenix, who’d been doing some exploring, interrupted with a chirp. “Daddy, don’t be so upset. Mommy could be here soon!”

Hisame gave a sad smile, “I’d love that to be true, Hisame, but-”

Before Hisame could finish, there was a knock at the door.

“Must be Lady Hinoka.” Setsuna noted, going towards the door, “I haven’t checked in with her for a few hours now...” But just as she opened the door, instead of seeing her liege, her gaze met an eight year-old girl with orange hair. “Oh… Um, hello there.”

“Ah, greetings,” the girl gave a small curtsey before continuing, “I am Lisbeth; Chosen Daughter of Sir Hisame of Pickles, and Lady Ophelia of the Celestial Guardians. It is a pleasure to meet you!”

Setsuna looked momentarily surprised. Hisame himself looked embarrassed, but walked over to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. “Was it a fun adventure you went on?”

Lisbeth nodded, “Yes. We found plenty of stones for the Spiral Drastique to nest around. Mother is behind me, but she may be struggling with her load.” She cast a furtive glance back. Hisame glanced out and, at the sight of Ophelia struggling along with a large sack of rocks, dashed over and helped her set them on the ground.

“Phew. I thank you for your assistance, Hisame. The sheer volume of mystic power emanating from these stones was irresistible.” Slightly sheepish, she added, “I only truly began to struggle with them at the end. Mages aren’t accustomed to such muscular strain.”

“Well, that’s why it’s always handy to have a samurai around, hm?” Hisame said, despite his voice straining from the weight of the stones as he finished gently lowering them. “Gods, Ophelia, it felt strange being away from you for so long.”

“Ohhh. You two fell in love.” Both looked away from one another’s gazes to see Setsuna, an absentminded smile on her face. “When did this happen…? Did you do it while you were on your quest, or did you leave to give me grandchildren?”

Hisame blushed. “Don’t be crass, Mother - of course it was the former.”

“Hisame is correct. We’ve chosen our children’s souls to nourish, and to protect them from the dangers of the world.”

It was Ophelia’s way of saying the kids were adopted - but Hisame couldn’t help thinking that it was a poetic, beautiful way of putting it. ‘From a poetic, beautiful, strangely enchanting woman.’ “R-right. We went through some nightmarish times.”

His gaze wandered over to where the two kids were then exploring. Lisbeth had a large stick in hand, which she paraded around with. Phoenix scampered around behind her, insisting that he, a future hero, should get a turn with it. The two definitely seemed to catch onto Ophelia’s manner of speech quite quickly - Phoenix with the chosen-one aspect, Lisbeth with the sweeping vocabulary and a formal tone all her own.

Whenever he looked at the kids, he couldn’t help a surge of pride. At them for being such bright children, at Ophelia for always having been so bold… at himself, for doing something which intimidated him, yet carried the possibility of pure happiness.

The whole scene was so idyllic that he wouldn’t have even been able to picture it, as a boy long ago. The beauty of being in love and enchanted every day, and the intricate painting it created, was perfection. ‘So this is what it’s like to have pure harmony in one’s life.’

‘To protect a family you’ve built yourself is a pursuit worthy of a lifetime.’ He glanced between everyone once more. ‘A blessed lifetime.’


End file.
